The Next Generation: Memories
Thanks to Salty for letting me use Dream, Oddball and Cassiopeia and, Sab for Besra, Moonmoon for Lapis, Peridot, Icechaser and Northstar, Wolves for Lituanica and Oertzini, Pokeball for Coldflight, Sunset for Salmon and Chiffon, Pugley for Icana the ice/rain hybrid, HeyHowyaDoin for Harpy, Blurb Who would've thought of such a thing? Bringing Jade Mountain Academy back into business wasn't any of the Dragonets of Destiny's doing. But rather a mind-reading NightWing and a normal SandWing. Nearly six years after they had banded the Pantalan tribes with the Pyrrhian tribes together, after Darkstalker's treachery and the defeat of the Othermind, a new future is shining in front of them. Watersprout, son of Tsunami and Riptide, was given a choice. Either become a shining example of his parents, which he doesn't want to be, or act like a commoner in the academy. Stuck between those two options, there's suddenly a new path; become the newest Jade Mountain Academy runaway and attempt to escape death, or get slaughtered like sheep. Winglets Jade Winglet IceWing: '''Crescent '''MudWing: '''Copper '''NightWing: '''Emeraldclaws '''RainWing: Firefly SandWing: '''Hyena '''SeaWing: '''Prince Watersprout (UndertaleTrashowo) '''SkyWing: Prince Cliff SilkWing: Arrowhead LeafWing: Earwig HiveWing: Izula Gold Winglet IceWing: Circle MudWing: Caiman NightWing: Delusion RainWing: Dream SandWing: Quokka SeaWing: Auklet SkyWing: Besra SilkWing: Promethea LeafWing: Tulsi HiveWing: Goliath Silver Winglet IceWing: Whitebee MudWing: 'Lichen '''NightWing: '''Lavender '''RainWing: 'Lituanica 'SandWing: '''Verdin '''SeaWing: 'Salmon '''SkyWing: '''Socorro '''SilkWing: Oddball LeafWing: Flytrap HiveWing: Oertzini Copper Winglet IceWing: 'Icana '''MudWing: 'Tilapia 'NightWing: 'Cassiopeia 'RainWing: 'Harpy '''SandWing: '''Bandicoot '''SeaWing: '''Kelp '''SkyWing: '''Addax '''SilkWing: '''Amaryllis '''LeafWing: '''Aconite '''HiveWing: '''Carrion Quartz Winglet '''IceWing: '''Coldflight '''MudWing: '''Egret '''NightWing: '''Whisperer '''RainWing: '''Lovely '''SandWing: '''Nabarlek '''SeaWing: '''Cove '''SkyWing: '''Pygmy '''SilkWing: Pebble LeafWing: Oleander HiveWing: Cecropia Prologue "Dad?" "Toad?" "No, Firefly," a purple dragonet murmured, stepping out of the shadows. "Moons, what are you doing up so late?" Deathbringer murmured, his blue eyes flickering in the shadows. "You're like, half RainWing." Firefly rolled her eyes. "I'm mostly NightWing. I can stay up late if I want!" "Nope." Deathbringer chuckled. "You have to sleep, remember? It's like completely necessary. Actually, it sounds great." She groaned, bright yellow and orange eating at her scales. "I can't sleep though. Why can't I just stay up past sunset?" "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to stay up with some pesky dragonets constantly biting at my tail," Deathbringer replied, taking a pitiful glance at her crestfallen face. "Though, you aren't entirely like your brothers, so I guess you could stay up for a little bit longer." Firefly's face split into a wide grin. "Yay!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "What do you usually do so late?" Deathbringer snorted. "I usually stay up to protect your mother. But, since I'm such a rule breaker, I like to sometimes chat with certain hybrids until her eyes get heavy and she quiets down." "Oh, come on!" Firefly huffed, crossing her thin arms. "You're no fun!" Deathbringer laughed. "Agh, okay, okay! I'm just messing around. I have hundreds of those kind of jokes, so just warning you." The dragonet giggled, only to yawn a few seconds later as her scales turned blue. She walked over to her father and curled into a ball, nestled underneath one of Deathbringer's dark wings. "Hey.. Dad? Can you tell me a story?" "What about?" he asked, raising a scaley brow. "Anything is fine," she murmured, stretching. "Hmm," he said. "Oh! I know. You ready?" Firefly said nothing but a simple nod told him everything. "When the sky was darkest and the moons were pitch black, a dragon named Night existed. He had his wings wrapped around the sky for the longest time. But when a dragon named Ice was born, everything changed. "Ice was a dragon created from the time when dragons were all over Pyrrhia. A dragon named Sea had found their egg. Ice was a supposed gift from the gods, and this made Night angry and spiteful. He knew deserved to be in the spotlight, so he flew into the sky and darkness ate everyone. "Ice and Sea had hid in the ocean. But the waters were growing colder and colder. The waves were far too chilly for a normal IceWing to withstand. So the two devised a plan: they would venture far into the shadows and make a dragon who could make fire. "So they left and headed towards the marshes. They worked for days and days until finally, they were able to harden the wet soil and make a dragon. Her name was Mud. Though her flames were weak, they were able to make enough light for dragons to reappear. "It didn't take long for Night to notice the dragon, and it didn't take long for his rage to return. But instead of him being able to hide the world in shadows, Mud flew up higher than anyone could imagine and battled the dragon. "At first, Mud was losing. But with the help of Ice and Sea, they won. None of them had survived. But in the aftermath of their battle, were SkyWings, NightWings, IceWings, SeaWings, RainWings, and a dragon named Sand. Sand had brought them together and made rulers for each individual tribe. She made her own tribe out of the desert," Deathbringer said. He looked at Firefly, who was fast asleep. "And they lived happily ever after." Chapter 1 The most loneliest dragon was going to Jade Mountain Academy. And that was one of the many reasons Watersprout didn't deserve to be there. Oh, of course he wanted to be. He wanted to learn and to grow. To read all the scrolls and books there were and to meet dragons from around the world. He wanted to see long lost friends and make new ones; to be normal ''of course! Yet, he knew he didn't deserve the right to be there. Riptide bumped him Watersprout in the shoulder with his wing, a smile plastered against his face. "It's alright, Watersprout! Stop being such a let down!" He turned his head toward the massive mountain which split in two, the laughter of dragonets echoing through the sky. "I'm sure this won't be so bad." "You don't get it," Watersprout sighed. "I have to actually talk with people a-and see-" "-mom again," Riptide finished for him, the look of joy on his face being replaced with worry. "I know it's been toughest for you, but you got to get over the fact that you're going to be taught by her for now on." His wings twitched with annoyance. "Like I said, you wouldn't get it." The two stood there. They hadn't confronted the unpleasant memories of that one, cold summer night. When Tsunami and Riptide had gotten in a fight more terrible than any dragon could imagine. When they both screamed at each other.. when their talons flexed, craving murder and the feeling of scales ripping under their claws.. that stuck with him all the way until he was six. ''You're being anxious for no reason, ''he reminded himself. ''Stop worrying like some stupid scavenger and-'' "Watch where you're going!" He turned his head and realized he had accidentally moved to the side, which tripped a bulky SandWing. His scales were golden, unlike most SandWings, and his mane was dark brown, and freckles dotted his cheeks and nose. His coal coloured eyes reminded Watersprout of someone he used to know. Unless, Watersprout was mistaking him for someone else, the dragon in front of him was clearly Prince Hyena, son of Sunny. And then he realized, instead of being able to befriend the SandWing, he had made a new enemy. "Hyena!" a voice called from a distance. Watersprout turned to see a skinny SandWing trotting forward, his dark eyes filled with anger and worry. "You okay there, Watersprout?" Riptide asked, raising a scaley brow and helping him get back onto his feet. "You took quite the tumble there." Watersprout looked away, the luminescent scales dotting his face glowing faintly. "I'm fine. I wasn't looking where I was going." He sighed and looked back at Hyena. "Erm, sorry for tripping you. I wasn't looking where I was going and you-" "Moons," Hyena interrupted him with a groan. "Do you always talk this much? Sooner or later someone's going to sock you for it!" "HYENA!" the SandWing snarled after finally catching up, a vein on his face pulsing. "Watch how you speak to others! You are somewhat responsible for this as well! Do you think you can just wander as you please without letting me know?" Hyena rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going inside." He sent Watersprout a sharp glare and walked off, his barbed tail twitching. Chapter 2 Fear twisted in Watersprout's stomach as he watched Riptide's wings disappear into the foggy, grey sky. The clouds swirled ominously above him, as if they could sense how terrified he was. Watersprout watched dragonets say goodbye to their parents and smile happily, unlike him. They were actually glad because they would be able to make new friends, and be able to laugh more than they used to. Him, on the other talon? Watersprout was going to fade into the shadows like usual, to be ignored and forgotten. He was known as the son of Tsunami, yes, but would they only know him for that? ''Will they care? Or will they judge me and how stupidly anxious and annoying I am? ''Watersprout thought to himself. If he was able to and wasn't getting weird looks from dragons alike, he would have already broken down into tears. ''I'm only going to be here for two years! It'll be fine. Right? He sighed and slowly stepped forward, toward the entrance of the mountain. The smell of hibiscus flowers swirled around his snout because the welcoming sign above him. Watersprout's talons trembled and his foot tapped against the ground as he spotted the first familiar dragons. A NightWing with dark scales and beautiful underscales was standing beside the front desk. She passed out scrolls to students, grinning and occasionally glancing back toward a large, brown dragon. "Okay, Clay!" the NightWing said. "Kelp's next. Is he in the Copper Winglet?" "Um," Clay said, tapping his chin while he looked down at an unraveled scroll in his talons. "Kelp.. Kelp.. oh, yeah! Copper Winglet." He reached toward a pile of scrolls and gave one to the NightWing. "Here you go. Welcome scroll and map for Kelp of the SeaWings." A lime green SeaWing snatched the scroll from the NightWing and darted away. Wow. Way to be rude, you clam eater. Watersprout sighed and folded his wings, gulping and walking forward. He approached the two, and he of course knew who they were. Clay and.. Fatespeaker, I think? Maybe she's a mind reader and thinks I'm weird. Oh, dear moons.. "Hello-" Watersprout started, but was immediately cut off. "Watersprout!" Fatespeaker cried, wrapping her arms around him and lifting him into the air. Her purple eyes lit up, the small silver teardrops next to her eyes glittering. "It's been so long! I had a vision that you would come this year! And the year before! And the year before that year!" Clay looked up. "Come on Fatespeaker," he said. "Remember, Tsunami said no to giving hugs to her son in public." "Well, I'm going to be rebellious for once, because I haven't seen this silly snail in nearly three years!" Fatespeaker huffed, setting Watersprout down. She patted him and smirked up at Clay. "Come on and give him one of your infamous bigwings hugs!" "No, no," Watersprout said, the luminescent scales around his face faintly glowing. "I'd rather, um, not be hugged, thank you," he said, glancing toward a group of giggling dragonets. "Maybe later?" Fatespeaker sighed and crossed her arms. "Okayyyyyyyy. Do you want your welcome scroll?" "That'd be great," Watersprout said. "Let me guess. I'm in the Jade Winglet?" "Apparently," Clay said, limping towards him. He handed Watersprout a scroll, which was held together with wax. "There should be a map inside, but if you get lost, you can ask Turtle. He's hall monitor, so it should be able to find him." "I would, like, totally help you as well, but I predict that I need to help Clay with getting everyone situated!" Fatespeaker said. She patted Watersprout. "Have a fun time, and please, visit me later once you're able to! We definitely need to catch up!" Watersprout nodded and slipped away as fast as he could. Even though he knew that he could trust both of them and that there was nothing to be afraid of, his worries still weighed him down. They're my mom's friends.. I should want to be around them. But I don't. He wandered through the hallway, passing dragonets and attempting to ignore making eye contact. Watersprout sighed and finally reached the tunnel that led to the Sleeping Caves. First one on the left, ''the scroll stated. But the commotion coming from the cave could've made you believe that this led to the Music Cave. "What did you say, you salamander?" "You heard me, you overweight sheep!" Watersprout poked his head into the cave and spotted a tall, lanky SkyWing glaring down at a purple RainWing, who, oddly enough, had NightWing features. The two were circling each other, their teeth bared and talons flexing. ''Like Tsunami and Riptide's all those years ago.. Terror. That's what he felt. Unpleasant memories clawed at his throat. I'm going to hate being here, and I know for a fact that I'm not going to survive a day of this. Chapter 3 Watersprout pressed himself against the wall and began to feel sick. The most excruciating headache banged against his head. He didn't want to be here, nor did he want to deal with anyone's stupid drama. But, he of course knew that he had to eventually come inside. Deep breaths, ''Watersprout reminded himself, over and over. But his legs did not move, they stayed glued to ground. It's as if roots had dug into the ground and pulled his feet into the floor. "Waiting it out, too?" Looking up, Watersprout spotted a chubby MudWing with scales of a brown he had never seen before. Her neck was thick and mud brown lines ran all over her body, steam releasing from them as her body twitched. Her eyes were a sky blue, similar to his scales, but they looked as if they contained flames themselves. For a while, they just stood there, silently staring at each other. After a while, the MudWing said, "erm, hello? Anyone in there?" "O-oh! Yeah- definitely just-" Watersprout bit his lip, fiddling with his talons. "Just- y'know, chilling like any other dragon, haha!" ''GODDAMMIT I SOUND SO STUPID. The dragon leaned beside him and crossed her arms. "Those two definitely don't mix well," she said, furrowing her brows. She flicked one of her ears and glanced toward him. "Let me guess. You just walked in on this mess of a Jade Winglet?" "This is the Jade Winglet?" Watersprout said, trying to act surprised. "I thought we would be more.. um.. what's the word again?" "Together? Peaceful? Able to coexist without snorting out a whole mountain of flames?" the dragon asked, a grin forming on her face. Watersprout looked at her. "Uh, yeah- I guess you could say that." "Copper." "What?" "Oh, sorry," she said. "That's my name. I'm Copper, nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're going to be stuck in this winglet for a while." She took Watersprout's talon and shook it vigorously. "Where are you from? I've lived here for my whole life, but this is my first year here." He pulled away once Copper let go. "I'm Watersprout. I've never lived in one place. My father is the leader of the Talons of Peace and my mom works here." "Well, by all the stars," Copper said. "I knew it was you!" "Um..?" Watersprout said quietly. "Who are you?" "I'm Clay and Peril's daughter. We used to play a lot when we were younger," Copper replied. "I don't blame you for forgetting me, though. We just kinda.. stopped after a while when we were two, and then the Tsunami and Riptide drama started, blah blah blah." She nudged Watersprout. "It's going to be quite the family reunion, huh, Watersprout?" He went quiet, the feeling in his stomach returning. "I.. guess." Copper might not be aware of what really happened, ''Watersprout told himself, feeling a little bit bad for her. ''I don't plan on telling her anyway. It's best if she ''doesn't ''know. '' Suddenly, a scroll flew out of the cave and the screaming got worse. Copper poked her head into the entrance and immediately looked back at Watersprout. "Okay, this is getting terrible. Can I have some help telling these pain in the tails to shut their snouts?" Watersprout bit his lip. "O-of course." "Great!" Copper said. She slid into the cave before Watersprout could say anything else. ''I'm screwed. I'm going to die.. But he went inside anyway. And the sight was horrendous. The two dragonets were darting around the room, grabbing whatever they could fine. The SkyWing threw a tiny stone at the odd looking RainWing, sneering. "Give me back my necklace!" the scarlet dragon snarled. He reached toward the RainWing's talons, his eyes filled with fury. "Just because you're the daughter of one of the dragonets doesn't mean you have the right to take whatever you want, bush-heart!" "And just because you're Ruby's son doesn't mean you get to have all the jewelry!" the odd dragonet barked, pulling the necklace away from him. A small IceWing stepped in front of both of them, opening her wings so she could separate them. "Come on, guys!" she said. "It's only the first day of school! Let's just try to get along!" By all the moons, ''Watersprout thought to himself. ''Why does this have to be so insanely difficult? "I know, right? I don't see how this so hard," a voice said from behind him. A cold talon gripped his shoulder, and he looked over to see a purple NightWing looking at him. "I don't think the teachers would like it very much if they found some dead dragons this year." Watersprout had to stop himself from jumping out of his scales. "O-oh, yeah." She let go of him. "I'd better stop this before it escalates," she replied. "Nice meeting you, Watersprout. I'm Emeraldclaws." He watched Emeraldclaws walk off, and felt his chest tighten. How did she know his name? How did she know what he was thinking? Was she an ominous mind reader and how long had she been lurking in his mind? I'll have to think about what I'm saying for now on.. this is going to be hard. Attempting to avoid feeling more anxious, Watersprout watched Emeraldclaws. "Hello, everyone!" she said, pushing the IceWing away. "I'm Emeraldclaws. It's such a pleasure to meet you! Wow, it looks like some of us are in a pickle." She grabbed the RainWing's wrist and squeezed tight. "I need to ask you something." The RainWing's scales turned red and black. "Let go of me! I can and will tell the teachers!" "Aww, you're going to tell on me because you stole something and I'm trying to give it back to its rightful owner?" Emeraldclaws said, pouting. "That's cute." She snatched away the necklace with her free talon and passed it to the SkyWing. "Here ya go." "Oh, wow, thanks," the SkyWing said. His eyes lit up. "Emeraldclaws, was it? Thank you! My name's Cliff." Emeraldclaws smiled, her teeth like pointed diamonds. "No problem. Now, I suggest staying away from this roach dropping, and you'll be fine." "But-" the RainWing said. "Don't even think of saying anything else," Emeraldclaws growled. Her face twisted into a scowl. "Or the next thing you'll be stealing will be my fist." Oh, dear moons, ''Watersprout thought to himself. ''She's absolutely terrifying. Chapter 4 "Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy!" a voice echoed across the Prey Center as eleven dragons stepped out of the shadows. Cheers filled the air. A NightWing with round glasses smiled, her gaze pushing past Watersprout. "It's such an honour to meet you all! Isn't it amazing that it's been six years since the academy was first founded? I used go here with all my friends, just like you are now!" That must be Moonwatcher, ''Watersprout thought to himself. He took a bite out of a nearby fish and glanced warily across the room. ''The others must be the Dragonets of Destiny and the fomer Jade Winglet. Well, almost all of them. ''He looked toward a missing spot where his mother was supposed to be. "Perhaps she's late," Emeraldclaws said from beside him whilst eating a sparrow. She leaned back in her chair and flicked one of her ears. "But, knowing Tsunami, she's probably too busy to attend this opening ceremony." Watersprout furrowed his scaley brows and tapped the ground with his leg, Copper saying, "maybe she's arguing with someone like usual! Damn, that would be hilarious." The MudWing nudged him, her elbow feeling unusually warm. "Ain't that right, Watersprout?" "Uh, sure," he said, feeling sick to his stomach. "Also, by the way, has anyone seen our SandWing student? I thought they would.. arrive by now?" The IceWing in their winglet, Crescent, looked at him. "He came by the cave before you showed up!" she said, leaning against the table. "He had to go help out with this and what not. Though, I can understand why you're worried! He should have been back by now." "Oh," Watersprout said, stopping himself from facepalming. "I mean, yeah. Duh. I.. knew that." "You obviously didn't," the RainWing, Firefly, said. She narrowed her eyes. "Stop trying to keep your nose clean and admit to your mistakes." Emeraldclaws glared at Firefly. "That's not what the saying means, y'know. If you're going to try and insult someone, do it right, you idiot." He sat there awkwardly, tapping his claws together and fidgeting with his talons. Watersprout looked at both of the dragons, who were glaring each other to death. "Maybe- we should go and look for him? I dunno.. at least he wouldn't, erm, miss this whole thing?" "Go ahead," Cliff said, yawning. "I think I'm going to take a nap." "Same," Copper said. "Though, I wouldn't miss this next part. I'm pretty sure they're going to introduce the Pantalan dragons next." Emeraldclaws and the Crescent just stared into space, not speaking. Firefly, on the other talon, said, "I'll go with you. I don't want to sit with these stupid looking apes anyway. Not that you aren't one, Watersprout. I'd consider you a chimpanzee looking guy." He awkwardly smiled at her. "Um, I think I'd prefer being called Watersprout, thank you very much." The two got out of their chairs, with Firefly leading the way. Watersprout followed closely behind her as they both crept into the silent hallway. It was somewhat dark and the torches were dimly flickering as they stood ominously in their pedestals. "What does he look like?" Watersprout asked Firefly as they trotted down the tunnel. "Big, bulky, golden," Firefly said, looking at him. "He looks like if Sunny had eaten protein bars for all her life." He frowned. "Oh, let me guess. Is his name Hyena?" Firefly nodded, letting out a ferocious yawn. "You betcha. He's a complete jerk too. I'd rather listen to howling monkeys than to hear his stupid, slow, and don't forget to mention annoying voice." She groaned, pretending to stumble around. "I'd rather stuff my ears with rain water than listen to it!" Laughing awkwardly, Watersprout said, "I guess so. But I don't think it's that bad, really. Sure, its scratchy and deep but-" ''CRASH! The two flinched, and Firefly bared her teeth and puffed out her chest. "Alright, buster! The jig is up! Show your ugly, fat blobby face and I'll spare you!" The dragon grunted in response and got to their feet (or at least Watersprout assumed so). "As if your runty hide could even land one scratch on my scales!" he laughed, though it could have easily mistaken that he was a wolf. Hyena stepped out of the darkness, the shadows masking his golden face. Watersprout furrowed his scaley brows as they made eye contact. He stared at the SandWing, and the sun coloured dragon stared right back. "Sorry," Hyena blurted out, looking away. "About the yelling at you for being a clumsy camelbrain, that is. I overreacted." "It's fine," Watersprout said, fumbling with his talons. "It's my fault anyway." "No, no," Hyena said. "It's mine-" "OH, BY THE LOVE OF RAIN," Firefly groaned, facetaloning. "Shut your snouts and just make up already! I cannot stand how you keep dragging on an already upsetting and stupid conversation on something already idiotic!" Firefly bared her teeth and turned her head toward Hyena. "AND YOU," she snarled, "ARE ONE OF THE WORST ''DRAGONS TO SHOW UP AT THE WORST TIMES. WE'RE ALREADY STARTING THE WELCOME CEREMONY YET HERE YOU ARE WITH YOUR WORTHLESS TAIL!" "Wow, way to overreact," Hyena growled, narrowing his eyes. "It's like you ''want ''to yell at us." "You OBVIOUSLY don't know what an argument is, momma's boy," Firefly hissed, her ruff flaring, splashes of black and yellow creeping up her scales. Watersprout looked at them both. "Um, we don't need to fight about this really! I'm pretty sure the new dragons are being introduced already! So let's move and um, meet some new dragons and not be entirely tribeist and mad at each other?" They looked at him, and Hyena snorted, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say," he said, growling and occasionally death glaring Firefly. "She started it anyway, so I'm not sure why you're yelling at both of us." "Why I outta-" "Yep, let's leave already!" Watersprout said, cutting off Firefly. He raced ahead of them. ''I don't think I'm going to be able to handle Jade Winglet. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)